Half Blood Stlye Songs!
by Sushi obsessed gal
Summary: This is a fic of songs remixed into Half-Blood syle!
1. Love Story Percabeth

A/N: Hey mah peepz! I'll be transforming songs to make them camp half-blood style!

**_DISCLAMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE P.J.O BOOKS OR THE MOVIE, OR LOVE STORY!

* * *

_**

Love Story by Taylor Swift... Percabeth version!

(Annabeth POV)

~We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flash back starts.

We're standing there. I'm telling you that you drool in your sleep.

See the fire, watch it reflect on the water. You sit beside me on the sand.

Not much later I found out...

That you're a seaweed brain, making stupid remarks.

And Athena said stay away from Annabeth!

I was screaming on the inside, yelling "Please don't go!"

And I said:

"Percy take me somewhere we can be alone. I've been planning, all there's left to do is run.

"You're the seaweed brain, I am the wise gal.

"It's a love story. Baby just say yes!"

I sneak out to the beach to see you.

We keep quiet cause we're dead if the harpies knew.

So close your eyes.

Escape the camp for a little while.

'Cause you're a seaweed brain, and I'm making you do math.

And Athena said stay away with Annabeth.

But you didn't finish your math. Without a hope I told you, "Finish your math!"

And I said:

"Percy take me somewhere we can be alone.

"I've been planning. All there's left to do is run.

"You're the seaweed brain, I am the wise gal.

"It's a love story. Baby just say yes!"

Percy save me, Mom's trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is complex.

But it's real.

Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story.

Percy just say yes.

Oh, oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting.

Wondering if you ever thinking about me.

My faith in you was, fading.

When I met you on the outskirts of camp, I said:

"Percy save me, I've been feeling so alone.

"I keep waiting for you, but you never come.

"Am I out of my mind? For once I don't know what to think..."

You knelt on the ground, pulled out a silver ring and said:

"Marry me Annabeth. You'll be able to make me do math.

"I love you, and that's all I really know.

"I talked to Athena. Go pick out a white dress.

"It's a love story, baby just say yes."

Oooh, oh, oh, oh. Ooh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...~

* * *

A/N: WOO! Am I awesome or what! Lolz. I listened to one verse, made it Percabeth style, listened to the next, made it Percabeth style, etc. The next song will be Fighter (Annabeth and Thalia!) by Christina Aguilera!


	2. Fighters Thukabeth

A/N: Hey mah peepz! Here's my next song remix! XD

* * *

Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

(**Annabeth= Bold** _Thalia = Italics_ Both = Underlined)

Huh.

After all we've been through.

You'd think we'd be gone.

But in the end, Luke, you've helped us.

You actually made us stronger.

**When I thought I knew you.**

_When I thought you were true._

Guess I couldn't trust.

**Caught your bluff.**

_Time is up._

'Cause we've had enough!

**You were there by my side.**

_Always down for the ride._

But your joy ride just came down in flames. 'Cause your greed sold us out of shame.

**After all the stealing and the cheating.**

_You probably think I hold resentment for you._

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong.

**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do.**

_I wouldn't know._

Just how capable.

_we are of pulling through._

So we want to say thank you 'cause.

**It makes us that much stronger.**

_Makes us work a bit harder._

Makes us that much wiser.

So thanks for making us a fighters.

_Made us learn a little bit faster._

**Made our skin a little bit thicker.**

Makes us that much smarter.

So thanks for making us a fighters.

**Oh.**

_Oh._

**Oh.**

_Oh._

**Ooh-yeah.**

_Ah, uh huh._

**It never came to mind.**

_All of your heart shooting._

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before we realized your game.

**We heard your spreading around that.**

_You were the arrows target._

But don't even begin.

**Thinking we're the ones to blame.**

_You put yourself in front of the target._

After all of our flights, and our havens, you welcomed Kronos.

And Luke, you let us down.

**No more.**

Oh no.

_It's over._

**'Cause if it wasn't for all your mind games.**

_We wouldn't act this way now._

And never back down.

And we want to say thank you 'cause.

**It makes us that much stronger.**

_Makes us work a bit harder._

Makes us that much wiser.

So thanks for making us a fighters.

_Made us learn a little bit faster._

**Made our skin a little bit thicker.**

Makes us that much smarter.

So thanks for making us a fighters.

How could this boy we thought we knew turn out to be unjust so cruel.

Could only see the good in you.

Pretended not to see the truth.

You tried to hide your lies, disguise your self.

Through living in denial. 

But in the end you'll see.

You. Wont. Stop. Us.

**We are fighters.**

_We are fighters._

**And we ain't gonna stop.**

_We ain't gonna stop._

There is no turning back.

We've had enough!

It makes us that much stronger.

Makes us work a bit harder.

Makes us that much wiser.

So thanks for making us fighters.

Made us learn a little bit faster.

Made our skin a little bit thicker.

Makes us that much smarter.

Thanks for making us fighters.

**Thought we would forget.**

_But we remember. Oh._

**Yes we remember. Oh.**

**We remember!**

_Thought we would forget. Ooh.  
_

**But we remember. Oh.**

_Yes we remember. Oh._

_We remember!_

It makes us that much stronger.

Makes us work a bit harder.

Makes us that much wiser.

So thanks for making us fighters.

Made us learn a little bit faster.

Made our skin a little bit thicker.

Makes us that much smarter.

Thanks for making us fighters!

* * *

A/N: Woo! 2 chapters in one night! My first time doing that! AWESOME. How did I think if the songs? Well... For Love Story... I wuz just kinda... OK... REALLY obsessed with P.J.O... Same with my Bestie, Annabeth. (And I'm Sally! Woo!) We also love Taylor Swift. We listened to Love Story and realized that... Holy Jalapenos... This could make the best Percabeth song ever! Therefore... I wrote Love Story cover Percabeth version.

For Fighter... Well, I wuz looking at theme songs for P.J.O charaters. For Thalia, I hear Fighter. I was interested... So I searched it up and realized (Take note, this was directly after writing Love Story!)... DUDE! THIS IS SUCH AN ANNATHUKE SONG! (From Annabeth and Thalia to Luke.) Therefor... I used that song... XD I used the same method as love story for creating my remixes. Listen to a verse, remix it, listen to the next verse, remix it, etc.

LOVE YOU ALL


	3. Sparks Fly Percabeth

A/N:Hey pplz! I'm updating my songs as fast as I can! Luv ya guys lotza!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN P.J.O OR SPARKS FLY OR FIGHTER, I AM NOT TAYLOR SWIFT OR CHRISTINA AGUILARA.

* * *

Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

(Annabeth's POV)

The way you move is like a raging ocean,

And I'm a detailed plan.

You're the reckless boy that should send me runnin', but I kinda know that I won't get far.

We're fighting next to each other, just close enough to touch,

Close enough to be glad you were invincible when I hit you with my knife! *Laughs*

Drop everything now, meet me in the pourin' rain,

Kiss me in the lake, take away the wounds.

'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you laugh.

Get me with those sea green eyes baby after told lights out.

Give me something to think about late at night,

'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

My mind doesn't bother yelling at me, "He's a bad idea!"

You touch me once and it's really something.

I say "I want to build something permanent.",

And you agree.

I'm on my guard with every one else,

But you broke the lock.

I'm usually collected...

But I wish you would,

Drop everything now, meet me in the pourin' rain,

Kiss me in the lake, take away the wounds.

'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you laugh.

Get me with those sea green eyes baby after told lights out.

Give me something to think about late at night,

'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

I run my fingers through your hair,

We've just escaped the harpies.

Just keep those deep eyes on me,

The tension's strong enough to make it feel right.

Lead me into the lake,

Won't you whisper drawing me close.

I'm captivated by you baby,

More than you'll ever know.

Drop everything now, meet me in the pourin' rain,

Kiss me in the lake, take away the wounds.

'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you laugh.

Get me with those sea green eyes baby after told lights out.

Give me something to think about late at night,

'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

And the sparks fly,

Oh baby smile.

And the sparks fly.

* * *

A/N: Review if you please! Criticism is welcome. Try not to flame to harshly. Love you guys soooo mucho mucho MUCH! :D


	4. Trouble Tratie

A/N: I'm glad to be updating! I'm going to update a Tratie song now! Thanks for reviewing! Love you guys so much!

* * *

Trouble by NeverShoutNever!

Travis POV

~I'm in trouble.

Not for stealing,

I'm addicted to this girl.

She rends me speechless,

She melts all of my cool.

But even worse,

I can't stop pranking her.

She's all I want and more.

I drive her nuts, but,

What's not to adore?

I've stolen too much redbulls.

Never mind ADHD!

I IM her so many times,

I swear she'll explode.

I'll steal more drachmas,

'Cause I've spent all of mine.

Oh well.

And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

I'm running my mouth just like I've got her.

I wish I did.

She's good at aiming planting pot's,

At my face.

She's out of my league.

I have no doubt.

I'll go after her.

I'm in trouble.

I'm so lovestruck.

That word makes me think 'Pansy'.

Makes me feel like a loser to gossip about.

Even worse,

I've still been pranking her.

I love to hear that voice,

Even if she's mad.

I've stolen too much redbulls.

Never mind ADHD!

I IM her so many times,

I swear she'll explode.

I'll steal more drachmas,

'Cause I've spent all of mine.

Oh well.

And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

I'm running my mouth just like I've got her.

I wish I did.

She's good at aiming planting pot's

At my face.

She's out of my league.

I have no doubt.

I'll go after her.

And oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Review if possible. I know I don't usually review... But, I'm getting back into the habit, knowing how important it is to the author! Well... I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. For The Nights I Can't RememberChrisse

A/N: If you guys have not given up on me... Well... I'm surprised. Gosh, the last time I updated was like, LAST YEAR or something! I REALLY need to update... My FIRST thing for Chrisse is now on Fanfiction! WOOT! Sorry... I have a SLIGHT obsession. Okay, a HUGE obsession. But whatever. Well... I love you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley.

**Clarisse= Bold. **_Chris= Italics_ Both= Underlined.

_I try to see things the way you do._

**But no one could ever make it through.  
Waiting 'till I come around.**

_How many times have you waited for me to come in?_

**Did you even want to look my way?**

_Nobody saw this coming!_

I'll try to never let you down again, because I need you in my life.

**I can be myself around you.**

_And I could say the same._

Nobody can hear this, right? (A/N: I laughed while writing this! XD)

**And I do wanna love you.**

_You will see me running back._

And I do wanna try.

_Falling for you drove me crazy._

**I'm sure you know what that's like.  
**

_So hold back your tears this time..._

***(Clarisse makes a funny face, turning red)***

_You beat me up until I'm tired and bloody._

**Yet you believe that I could be somebody.**

**You put your world on hold for me.**

_Gave away to follow failure through the fire._

**I need you to know I care.**

_Believe me Claire I'm so tired of fighting._

**I just wanna hold your hand.**..

_Did you really say that or am I hearing things?_

**Yes, now shut up.**

_Why should I?_

**Because I'm about to punch you.**

_I love how you always start a fight._

**What is wrong with you?**

_Where should I even start?_

**You are still insane.**

_Well, falling for you drove me crazy._

**And I'm sure you know what that's like.**

**But do NOT mention tears this time!**

_What if I decided to right now?_

**Then you would have to say good bye to life.**

_Okay, then what if I never had never joined Luke's army?_

**We'd be nowhere**** at this time.**

What if I never made your life living Hell, or purposely tried to drive you insane?

Never mind, 'cause no one can keep us in line.

**And I do wanna love you.**

_You will see me running back._

And I do wanna try.

Falling for you drove me crazy.

You make me go out of my mind.

I'm so glad that your finally MINE.

Yeah!

**I do wanna love you.**

_I wanna love you._

_And I do wanna try._

**I wanna try.**

Falling for you drove me crazy.

You make me go out of my mind.

_So hold back your tears this time._

**Say goodbye to your life...**

_Ah, I love you Clarisse._

**I love you, too Chris.**

*SMACK*

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry but I just love my ending. Purely Clarisse! xD Well.. Yeah. Hope you liked it! :D

Written with love!


End file.
